Loken: The beast of the bridge
by Jetpack-guy
Summary: the story of loki's son. First story of the hero armoury story


The year is 1995. It has been 5 years since loki was "killed" by thor. Thor has since settled down with Jane Foster and has had a child with her this year. The child is 6 months old and Loki has just found out he is an uncle. He learned that the child, called Trojan, has inherited his father's powers and is now stronger than both Loki and Thor. Loki panics he must respond to this, so he leave his safe house in London, England to try and find a mate. He has it all planned out he will fake a relationship with a human female to get an heir and then kill her in what seems to be a car crash. Then he will raise his child in the now wasteland of Jotunheim as one of his own. Loki changes his appearance to a young businessman called Bill. He met a perfect specimen to get a child with. A young woman called Kate Knight, a fitness teacher from Chester. In 3 years he convinces her to marry him using mind control and his shapeshifting-charm. 6 months after getting married, the pair have a child, a baby boy named, by Kate as Alex (but by Loki as Loken, god of revenge). However when his child is 6 months old, he crashes Kate's car, killing her, faking him and Loken's death and travels to Jotunheim to raise his child himself as a god, telling him lies of earth saying it destroyed Jotunheim and most of its resident, led by Thor, an evil god, to convince him to destroy earth.

16 ½ years later Loki and Loken plan to attack earth using a new weapon called a trider a long-handled trident with a hatchet on the end. They land in San Diego, where Thor has settled down. Loki hides but telepathically tells Loken things. Thor discovers the attack and raises him hammer for the first time in 16 years. Upon arriving Thor realises that this attacker is related to Loki and he must be alive. Thor immobilises Loken and senses and finds loki. He threatens Loki to explain himself and how he got a child. Loki said everything, and is turned into S.H.I.E.LD.

Loken is taken under the wing of Thor and is explained everything from how Loki was abducted as a baby by Odin to who was his mother. Loken realises his father's true hatred for humanity and turns into a superhero.

Meanwhile, Trojan hated his cousin and how his father began teaching him asgardic fighting techniques, rather than himself. So he traveled to Asgard to find a weapon, in the heart of a burning supernova, gave some mystic metal. he formed it into a counter-staff. As he is doing this, his father sensed him disappearance from earth, so he traveled to Asgard just as Trojan was at the gate. He smashed the bridge with his staff till the shards were in his control. Using his staff he crafted the shards of the bridge into Fragghorn, a massive beast of destructive power. Trojan traveled to earth on the back of Fragghorn, as his father trapped in Asgard watched. He got to earth and as Loken was walking in a san diego street, he saw Fragghorn from a distance and as it ravished the road, Loken hooked onto it with his hatchet and leaped onto its back. Trojan steered into space on the road to Asgard as he took his staff and lunged at Loken who stabbed with his trident and forced Trojan back to the edge of Fragghorn where he tossed his counter-staff at Loken pushing him over the edge. As Trojan steered to destroy Asgard, a hatchet whacked him in the head. Loken spun round Fragghorn with his hatchet and as Trojan fell towards his death, he regained consciousness and grabbed onto Fragghorn's tail as Loken and Thor using the power of thunder, smashed Fragghorn into what was left of the bridge, forming the shards into a new bridge. As the bridge neared completion, Trojan screamed for help, but as Loken ran to grab him from the edge, he fell. Trojan, son of Thor was dead. The bridge was finished, when all of Asgard mourned, Loken explained to thor what happened and Trojan's plan, Thor forgave him. Thor stayed to rule Asgard when Loken returned to earth. The new hero of San Diego.

The End...

"You're not the only hero on earth,Loken." said Nick Fury II...


End file.
